


Lemonades

by badaboom42



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badaboom42/pseuds/badaboom42
Summary: A nice, grand-yet-growing collection of Steven Universe one-shots for all of AO3 to enjoy! Completely user-driven, anyone can request and all requests will be honored! Requests completed in chronological order. See Intro for more details.





	1. Intro/Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Lemonades!

Lemonades is a (soon-to-be) large collection of lemons and one-shots, by the chapter! Any type of request will be gladly written, from the mainstream ships to crack pairings (pairings made at random).

I do all types of one-shots, from the most graphic lemons to innocent, G-rated fluff. The more details/specific requirements you give me, the more I can tailor it just to your liking! The less you specify, the more personal inventing I will do to write as I see fit. All you have to do is come up with a request, and specify exactly what you want out of it!

Requests will be honored in chronological order, NO EXCEPTIONS. If there is extensive requesting, there may be extensive wait times.  
If asked for, I can do sequels or spinoffs of previous chapters. If there is outstanding similarity between one request and another, I will try my best to make differentiations between each one. 

Please, check previous chapters/requests to make sure you aren't asking for the same thing someone else has.

I think that's it for now! Now to wait for the first request...


	2. I'll Show You The Way (Pearl x Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steven uses his newfound healing tears to heal Jasper’s corrupted state, Jasper finds herself lost in more ways than one. However, a certain bird mom helps her understand life on Earth, in more ways than one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, Trixxster103! Thank you for being the first user to request!
> 
> Rating: T [Really only because my savage self put like 3 cuss words in there and the fluff is short and VERY sweet (; ]
> 
> Purely fluff- I wanted this one-shot to stick out from the various non-con lemons and orgies I’ve seen of Pearl and Jasper. Plus, they’re so different I took up the challenge of trying to make them connect via emotions rather than sex.
> 
> I feel I rushed this one, as a lot happened in such a short amount of time it seems a little surreal, but it is a one-shot, so I toned down Jasper’s aggression a bit. I just really liked this idea. Probably a little bit more hurt/comfort than I would have liked, but GOD I like this one-shot.
> 
> (Takes place after Lars’ Head)

The Bubble Room held an uncannily silent air, all the bubbles still as stone, floating above the ground. Usually, the pink walls radiated warmth and a sense of comfort, kind of like a womb to nurture the poofed gems; today, the walls seemed to be warning Steven and Garnet to turn around and leave the bubbles alone. 

“Steven, are you sure you want to try this?” Garnet rested a hand on his shoulder as they stood in front of the entrance door. Steven’s brow furrowed in thought as he considered what he was about to try, scanning around the room until his eyes rested on a yellow, sharp-faceted gem, safely nestled in a bubble.

Jasper’s gem.

“Yes, Garnet, I want to try this.. After what I did with Lars, maybe this could work! If my spit heals cracked gems and injuries, and my tears brought Lars back to life, maybe a combination of both could heal her!” Steven turned around to face Garnet, eyes pleading. “You’re the only one who would let me try it, and maybe she might be a little less anxious if there’s only 2 of us.”

“3,” Garnet corrected, holding up her palms, showing the gems of both Ruby and Sapphire. “Not to mention, I’m the only one who can open the door.” She smirked as Steven rubbed the back of his head apologetically. 

“Sorry. I meant 2 bodies.” He turned around, facing the array of bubbles, taking a deep breath. The walls had changed; Now, they were egging him on instead of shooing him away. “Alright, Garnet. Just hang back in case things get bumpy.”

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, stepping into a fighting stance with her arms at her sides. “Good luck,” she shouted over his shoulder as he began walking towards Jasper’s gem.   
Once he was directly beneath, he reached his hands up to his eyes and gave them a solid poke each. “Ouch!” he exclaimed, not enjoying the stinging. But the stinging subsided as his eyes began tearing up. “I need to find a better way to do this that doesn’t involve death or thinking about my mom,” he grumbled. Leaping up with his enhanced jumping ability, he plucked Jasper’s bubble and fluttered safely to the ground. 

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered, swiping away the bubble and letting the yellow gem clatter to the floor. 

Immediately, the gem roared to life as bright light burst from within, molding itself and growing larger and larger as 4 legs sprouted from beneath. Steven backed away in nervousness, teeth chattering as the outline of the creature sprouted spikes and a long, furry tail, defining itself to the teeth of the monster Jasper had become.

She roared, so deafeningly that the walls quaked and the bubbles above shook as the light fell away, revealing her orange-streaked and turquoise-ringed skin, white mane flowing regally yet wildly. Her thunderous legs continued to shake the room as she realized she was free, stumbling about before crashing to her chest in front of Steven. For a moment, Steven was breathless as he took in the feral composure Jasper appeared in. She looked so powerful, so savage… so ruthless…

“Now, Steven!” Garnet yelled as Steven came to his senses, darting forward and grabbing her by the horns. She roared and bucked wildly, but Steven held his own while she struggled to stand up. He positioned his face above her gem, shutting his eyes and letting his tears from before splash onto the facets, quickly spitting on it right after. “I sure hope this workssssaaAAAHHHH!!!” He was quickly cut off, flung across the room in his moment of distraction, as her blotched skin faded away to become pure light again. However, this time, there was a slight pink glow, and some familiar sparkles…

Garnet dashed over to Steven, helping him stand up as she kept a careful eye on the glowing figure. “Steven, look!” She pointed at the now-shrinking light, forelegs coming up to rest above the hips and head sizing down to proportion as the light took a more humanoid shape. A moment later, the light fell away once more, revealing a familiar sandstone-colored Jasper. All 3 gasped as they took in what just happened.

IT WORKED.

“What?! I’m… Normal?!” Jasper shrieked, examining her fingers, looking at her front, then craning her neck and looking at her backside. Then she whipped her head around and saw Steven and Garnet. Before she could say a word, Steven spilled out his lengthy speech he rehearsed not too long ago.

“Jasper, we aren’t here to hurt you! I healed your corruption with my healing spit and tears! Please, we don’t want to fight, we just wanted to help!” Okay, thought Steven, maybe I’m better off with impromptu. It’s quicker.

“No, Rose! Just leave me alone, I won’t be fooled by your- your salvation speech! I won’t be taken hostage again! I-“ Her monologue was cut short when her eyes landed on the open door. Beyond that door was her ticket out. 

The warp pad.

Without hesitation, Jasper wove herself into a blazing comet of comets, spinning furiously as she did in her spin attacks, and zipped between those doors straight towards the warp pad. Before Steven or Garnet could even blink, she had activated warp to whichever location it would take her. She was gone in a flash, and Steven was furiously trying to run after her, failing in his attempts to get out of Garnet’s grasp.

“Damnit Garnet, let me go! She got away, we have to find her!” Steven thrashed about in her arms, while Garnet held on nonchalantly, as if Jasper being healed and escaping to anywhere on the planet hadn’t just happened. 

“Steven,” Garnet broke into a big grin, dropping him and giving him a moment to stare back at her like she grew 6 tentacles. “My future vision just did the work for us…”

-

Back in the warp stream, Jasper was freaking out, metaphorical heart pounding in her chest. She was free, just stuck on Earth… What if the Crystal gems found her again? What if-

Her thoughts were cut short as she beamed onto a different warp pad in a different location. She took a brief moment to take in the important details- Lots of clouds off the edge behind her, a giant pink structure in front of her, and some stairs leading up to an octagonal door, topped off with a giant display of the original Diamond Authority symbol. Not wanting to admire the grand appearance (in favor of outrunning that fusion and Rose), Jasper quickly ran up the stairs, missing out on the beautifully carved pillars and gorgeous silver linings on the clouds as she ran through the entrance. 

Before her stood an enormous stone arena, complete with bleachers and crumbling rock from what she could only infer to be battles. In an instant, she recognized the arena, used by gems to battle during the Rebellion. Fond memories of her battles overwhelmed her, but quickly subsided as she picked up a faint humming.

Sounds almost as melodic as a…

PEARL?!

Shit, Jasper thought as she spotted a Pearl moving down below, humming as she… danced?

The Pearl came here, of all places and all times, to dance? 

Normally Jasper would take the offensive and strike first, but she was outnumbered and outgunned if the rest showed up, not to mention totally fucking clueless about these warps. She decided to play it safe and figure out a way to escape from Earth later, when the odds of getting caught in a mousetrap with the warp pads were a lot smaller. She ducked behind a fallen rock, keeping a close watch on Pearl as she hummed and danced. 

Pearl flowed with her own music, spinning and leaping and performing the human art of ballet far better than any human dancer. Her arms flowed serenely as she kept her eyes closed, the sunset gold of the clouds outlining her in what can only be described as pure radiance. She looked so pure, so graceful, so… beautiful…

She wore a beautiful pale pink tutu, showered in frills of all shades of peach and orange. Garnished with silver sequins dappled all over her torso and back, complete with pink ballet shoes and a shimmering tiara, she looked exactly like the sunset behind her. She looked, to say the very least, absolutely stunning.

For what seemed like forever, Jasper’s metaphorical brain forgot that this was the same “lost, defective Pearl” she had imprisoned and fought. Her metaphorical heart kept beating quickly, albeit for a different reason. This was that same Pearl?! She could hardly believe it! Her appearance was so striking, the revered ferocity of the Kindergarten-Quartz-That-Could simmered down to content as Jasper relaxed and enjoyed the dazzling show. Her hard, amber eyes softened from a glare to a gaze as she was hypnotized by the performance. My my, it had been a while since any of her partners gave her such a show. After a few minutes, she even caught herself purring. Damn that Pearl was so cute, why oh why did she have to be on a mission to en-

Then it hit Jasper.

She was no longer on the mission.

She had free will now.

She was on Earth.

Finally, Peridot’s words made sense. The Earth really did set you free. She was doing her own thing by watching Pearl dance and enjoying the scenery instead of trying to destroy the Crystal Gems. And Lapis… Even though they were fused by force, for once in her life she was no longer alone. 

Jasper might have been made for fighting, but the only fighting she was doing now was to keep her googly eyes from turning into hearts. She may have had affairs with Pearls and Amethysts, but they were on the down low, and such gems under Yellow Diamond were rigid in comparison to this Pearl here.

Truth be told, Jasper was feeling quite lonely, and quite under the spell of this dance. 

Pearl finished her routine, finally opening her eyes. Unfortunately for Jasper, who had subconsciously laid down on her stomach in front of the rock, arms propping up her love-stricken face, she was immediately spotted. Pearl’s eyes widened in dismay as she summoned her spear, wielding it in front of her as took a swordsman’s stance. 

“Jasper!!” She screamed, eyes narrowing in aggression. Jasper realized she had blown her cover, and jumped to her feet in preparation for battle. But right now, after her epiphany, she wasn’t in the mood for battle. She was still dumbfounded by her new situation at hand, and thus prepared her monologue of said epiphany to calm the angry Pearl.

“Pearl… I’m not here to attack you. All I want is to avoid Rose and the fusion, I don’t want to be poofed again!” Pearl cocked her head to the side, not entirely believing Jasper’s plea. “Look,I thought about what Peridot told me and what happened with Lapis-“

“What did Peridot tell you?” Pearl snarled. Jasper winced. How could such a lovely Pearl turn so savage in seconds? 

“She told me at the Beta Kindergarten that the Earth had given her free will. She was right… I realized the mission we were sent on had long since been forgotten by the Diamonds after our ship crashed, and I’ve been feeling lonely…” Jasper sighed, sounding defeated. To be honest, she really was if she put up a fight. She knew that eight against one was hopeless on a planet she didn’t know. They’d probably all fuse and make some giant cluster-like fusion.

“Let me get this straight. You’re surrendering?” Pearl raised an eyebrow, spear lowering. Jasper gritted her teeth at the word, preferring the term cease-fire.

“Whatever you want to call it.” She was so lost, purposeless yet full of purpose! Peridot had shown her mercy… Perhaps that’s what she used to gain their trust as well.

“I’m not sure I take your word,” Pearl dropped her tone, “I’ll have to take it up with Garnet.”

“GAH!!” Jasper exclaimed, hands buried in her hair, “Rose and the fusion freed me from the bubble and healed my corruption! If that isn’t something to respect, then what is?!”  
Jasper bounded down the bleachers, stomping over to the edge of the arena before sitting down, feet dangling over the edge. Pearl brought her guard up, facing her at all times, before lowering it as Jasper turned her back. What Navy did seemed false, but what Jasper was doing right now screamed complete and utter truth.

“Jasper…” Pearl started, pacing slightly closer to her sulking form, “Peridot attacked us for weeks before we managed to convince her that she didn’t have to fight us. She was happy doing her job for the Diamonds back then, but now, with all of us as her friends, she can do whatever she pleases! She’s come a long way, and now, she’s happier than most of us have ever been!”

Jasper straightened up a bit, interested, but didn’t turn around just yet.

“Jasper, I know you don’t enjoy serving Yellow Diamond. You never address her as ‘My Diamond’, and you went off on your own mission in defiance of her orders. Now, you don’t have to do all that. You can enjoy the Earth and make friends instead of enemies.”

Pearl tip-toed up to Jasper, making a daring move by sitting down only a few feet away from her. Jasper turned her head to the right and looked at her solemnly. Pearl held her breath, seeing for the first time Jasper’s face without a scowl or a grimace. The quartz gem looked so… attractive, with her plump lips and flowing mane of hair. Her amber eyes were mesmerizing..

“Pearl,” Jasper spoke slowly, addressing her by her name for the first time, “Despite what Rose did to Pink Diamond, I have to owe it to her for healing me.”  
That statement spoke volumes to Pearl, who dropped her jaw as Jasper continued. 

“This is all so strange, and I’ve been defeated by you guys every time I tried to fight. This last time, after being corrupted, it dawned on me that maybe I shouldn’t fight anymore. Maybe I should change gears..”

Jasper’s face softened as she embraced her inner feelings for the first time in eons, not knowing she was gazing at Pearl in absolute adoration. Pearl began to blush an ever slight blue. This Jasper was so kind underneath that rough exterior.. 

“We can all help, Jasper. It’s been thousands of years since Garnet, Amethyst and I arrived, and we’re still adjusting. Imagine how much Lapis and Peridot are trying, they’ve only been here for the course of a few months! We’ve all been there; it’s taken Peridot a long time to realize that here, the Homeworld hierarchy doesn’t apply. We’re all equal.”

Jasper had indeed noticed that. As bizarre as Pearl’s knowledge of fighting and confident personality is for a gem of her type, it had taken up to now for Jasper to realize how awesome it was that she broke all barriers. 

“You know Jasper, you look a lot prettier when you’re not angry,” Pearl smiled as Jasper returned the gesture. Thank her lucky stars that her cheeks were already striped scarlet, or else her burning face would have made them even more prominent. 

“I saw you dancing earlier,” Jasper admitted. “I-It was beautiful. You look… beautiful.” Jasper wasn’t one for sweet talk, but it was the most honest she could get.  
Pearl’s blush deepened. “Thank you,” she said, eyes glittering with joy. “If you want, I can… teach you.”

“Really?” Jasper croaked, trying not to just kiss her then and there. If this planet managed to get her to simmer down and get in touch with her inner feelings again, who says it can’t let her amorous side come out too?

“Really. Ballet is more of a team effort, so maybe I’ll teach you a little partner dancing instead. It’s good recreation.”

“Wow, thanks!” Jasper perked up, standing up alongside Pearl. She towered over the shorter, skinnier gem, but Pearl was unfazed. She gave her a forgiving, confident smirk. They were both moving on.

Pearl outstretched her right hand, reaching towards Jasper’s left. “Take my hand if you want to live. Really live.”

With a cute little face like that, who could resist? Jasper gladly took her hand in hers as Pearl led the way, trusting Jasper to follow her lead as the two serenaded to the melody of Pearl’s humming. The dimming sunset gave a calming violet glow upon the two gems as they locked eyes the entire time, only parting when they spun and immediately reconnecting after each turn. They never strayed out of step, never went off rhythm, feet never stopping, hair always flowing. Pearls soft blue eyes no longer showed fear or contempt, but told Jasper everything all of the Crystal Gems had tried to tell her before- 

We are equal. We are free. No more fighting, running, hiding- just love and friendship. 

“Amethyst is going to love you,” Pearl murmured as she stopped humming, putting her left hand on Jasper’s waist and holding their hands with her right. “She admires you, even though you attacked us so many times. She even called you Sis.”

Jasper’s eyes teared up a bit as they slowed down to a waltz. ”She has spunk, I’ll give her that. She fights just as well as any Quartz, maybe even better.” Jasper pulled Pearl in closer, taking her hand off her shoulder and cupping her jaw. “But the real grace of the Crystal Gems is you.”

Pearl was wildly blushing now, cheeks deep blue as Jasper smiled softly. “Oh, what I would have given to be able to know what bliss Earth has in store… I feel so… so…”

“Whimsical? Joyful? On-cloud-nine? Rej-“ Pearl was swiftly cut short as Jasper leaned down and swept her away in a kiss. At first, Pearl was startled, but the warmth of Jasper’s body and the velvet of her lips led her to close her eyes and embrace her, all of her. Pearl breathed out ever so slightly, burrowing her right hand in Jasper’s luxurious mane of hair and cradling her neck. Jasper slunk her hand to the back of Pearl’s head, gripping some of her hair, as her other hand worked its way around her tiny waist as she bent lower. Pearl moaned as their lips began to mash, each gem pulling the other one closer. Jasper’s hand found itself on Pearl’s cute little butt as their tongues began to wage passionate war, each refusing to let the other past. However, Jasper found herself moaning softly as Pearl caressed the back of her strong thigh, even going so far as to snake its way between... Damn, she knew how to kiss, she knew how to touch… 

They stayed that way, entangling themselves for a good 5 minutes in nothing but amour, before Jasper pulled away gently. Pearl looked slightly hurt and disheveled, but satisfied nonetheless as Jasper gave her the most starstruck eyes she had ever seen.

“I feel like… that.”

In an instant, Pearl took her head in her hands and crashed up into her lips once again as Jasper caught her backside in her arms, bending over her so Pearl lifted a leg in the air. Pearl stuck like Velcro to Jasper’s toned shoulders as Jasper cradled her, wrapping her in yet another kiss. As the sunset finally gave way to the deep indigo of the night, the entwined gems’ various colors began to glow a blinding white…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatd you guys think? I hope I satisfied your request, Trixxster103!
> 
> The next one-shot is underway...


	3. Shot Down to Get Down (Steven x Opal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Pearl and Amethyst get a little frisky after a Friday night drinking game with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, it seems like the only logical way to get Pearl horny enough to consent to sex, and as drunk as Amethyst to be able to maintain the fusion. And Pearl would only drink if everyone was egging her on too.
> 
> Rated M cause... smut. Nice lemon for all those horny readers.
> 
> It's been a bit since I touched up on writing lemons like this, so I had a bit of writer's block. I don't feel that this is my best work ever, and I feel super guilty for the wait- just life and such, you know? Couldn't crack open my laptop for a while. 
> 
> However, I made a pledge and I stuck to it, so this is for you, autobahn- StevenxOpal!

“Alright guys, gather ‘round!” Greg waved his arms, beckoning everyone over to the table. Buck had let Greg borrow some beanbags for everyone to sit on, and so everyone came over and sat down around the table in the center of the beach house. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, Peridot and Steven sat down on the plush seats as Greg began pouring everyone shot glasses. Connie sat nearby at the counter, not wanting to partake in the adult activity.

“Steven, you’re a big boy now, you’re 15!” Greg gave his son a slap on the back, who reddened in embarrassment. Everybody laughed. “This is a game me and Vidalia used to play way back when, and I think everyone else will enjoy playing it too. If anyone feels uncomfortable, or thinks they’ve had too much, it’s alright to forfeit.. but it just means you wont win!”

“So, how do you play this game?” Peridot chirped. “And what’s it called?”

“It’s called ‘Never Have I Ever’. We go around in a circle each taking turns, saying things you’ve never done, like flying a gem ship or going to the moon or somethin’. If any of the other players have done it, they take a shot. The game usually ends when someone finishes all their shots, but since Garnet is technically two,” Greg looks over at Garnet, who remains expressionless and gives him a thumbs up, ”I think we can afford to wait until the person after her finishes.”

“So who starts?” Lapis asks, eying her row of ten shots.

“We can just spin a bottle on the table, and whoever it points to gets to start.”

“Dad, won’t you play?” Steven queries. Greg smiles sheepishly and puts his hands up in declination.

“Maybe if it’s just us, schtoo-ball. I need to make sure everything stays under control, and Connie over there needs company,” he answers, giving Connie a wink. “Just have fun, alright?”

“Alright. I guess I’ll spin the bottle.” Steven grabs the empty beer bottle his dad had earlier, and spins it on the table. The glass scrapes the wood gently as the bottle comes to a stop, the neck pointing straight at Pearl.

“Oh stars..” Pearl frets, earning a snicker from Amethyst and smirks from everyone else. “Umm… never have I ever… harmed an Earth animal.”

The rest look around tentatively, before Garnet and Lapis take a shot each. Lapis shudders, gagging a bit as the vodka burned her throat, but Garnet remained expressionless.

“I think Ruby squeezed some of those frogs too hard when we first landed on Earth,” Garnet answers nonchalantly. The rest laugh, remembering her stories of playing with the frogs with Sapphire.

“I probably injured some fish when I stole the ocean,” Lapis giggles nervously as the rest chuckle. “Sorry about that.”

“Okay, so let’s go to the right. Amethyst, that’s you!” Steven points at the purple quartz.

“Alright, alright, I got this. Never have I ever…”  
-  
The game continued for a solid 2 hours or so, all the participants slowly becoming more and more tipsy as they took shots and the effects settled in. None of the gems (or Steven, for that matter) had ever touched liquor, so it didn’t take more than a few shots for them to visibly act drunk.

“Alright, Amethyst finished her 10, game’s over!” Greg clapped his hands, smiling wildly as he watched everyone else squirm in their seats and spew random words. Connie was cracking up in her seat by the bar at the spectacle.

Lapis and Steven, who had taken 9 each, were babbling about how weird water was. “It’s so weird, right? It floatssss in the air, you cansee it, it’s fluffy cloud, it’s freeeeze.” Lapis tried to stand up, helped by Steven, though he couldn’t help much with jelly legs.

“Yeah, yeah. Yeah. YEAH!” He yelled suddenly, earning a “Whozere” from Pearl, who was staring at her hands like she’d just discovered she had them. 8 shots was clearly more than enough for her.

“Ima winna muthaaaa fuckaaaasss!!” Amethyst stood up and did a fist pump so hard she fell flat on her face, snorting and getting on her knees to crawl over to Peridot.”How you doin?” she asked the green gem.

“According to my calculatory sensitors, my toes is gone,” She concluded, cradling her 6 empty shot glasses like they were her children. “You is my babies,” she slurred, before dropping one and shattering it.

“Alright, time to sleep it off,” Greg panicked, snatching a broom and dustpan to clean the shards. “Garnet, can you carry Lapis and Perid-“

“Um, Mr. Universe, Garnet’s out cold,” Connie pointed out, gesturing to the wasted fusion drooling by Steven’s ladder. Luckily for everyone, Lapis and Peridot were beginning to settle down in their beanbags already, while Steven, Amethyst and Pearl continued their drunken conversation about pickles on the couch. 

“Alright Connie, it’s late, so I’ll drive you back and just stay in my van right outside here. They look calm enough to manage, probably gonna pass out soon. Right, Steven?” Greg called, earning a floppy thumbs up from his son nearby.

“Thank you Mr. Universe. Also, what’s in that other bottle labeled ‘Steven was made on this’?” Connie asked innocently, causing Greg to redden and usher her out quickly.

“Nothing, just a joke Vidalia made when we were younger, hehe… ooh boy,” Greg muttered as they walked out of the house, locking the door behind them as the drunkards continued their antics.

-

“Guys, les sit on my bed, is comfier,” Steven beckoned, nearly slipping off each step as he scrambled up the ladder. Amethyst and Pearl followed suit, kicking Garnet’s head by mistake on the way up. Soon they were all sitting on the bed, giggling and swaying to imaginary music.

“You know what I wanna know right now? Like, rinow? I wanna know if Steven is as good a kisser as Rose,” Pearl pointed a woozy finger at him. “If he has her powers, he must have her talent.”

“Cmere then, I bet I have yer answer,” Steven scooted towards Pearl, grinning dorkily before he grabbed her cheeks and collided his face against hers.

“Mmmm..” Pearl moaned into the kiss as Steven caressed her, sucking on her top lip lovingly while she draped an arm over his shoulders. Her hands quickly tangled themselves in his hair as he began to nip at her lips, teeth beginning to clash as the heat between the two grew. Pearl took it upon herself to crunch down on his bottom lip, earning a solid groan as he pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top as they both felt their heat crawl between their legs…

“Alright, I have an IDEA,” Amethyst slurred, extremely aroused at the sight. Steven sat up at the disturbance, causing Pearl beneath to whine. 

“Steven can’t be with the twoooo of us, but we can both beeee with him!” Amethyst giggled, proud of herself for dimly thinking of this idea. “If we is Opal, we all get in.”

Steven considered it for a moment before Pearl pushed him off, clambering next to Amethyst with a crazed look. “Yes, PLEASE, I need action NOW,” she lamented, bowing down so her ass was in the air, begging for someone to take her. 

“You got it P,” Amethyst shot her finger guns before getting behind her on her knees, like she was about to hit it from the back, before their figures blew up in light. 

Steven squinted as the two shapes blended into one, growing very large for a second, before simmering back down to about Garnet’s size. Or bigger. Or smaller. How big was Garnet again? He couldn’t recall anymore, but when the light fell, Steven was absolutely mesmerized. There lay Opal, wearing absolutely nothing, on all fours. Her lavender breasts dragged along the bed as she crawled enticingly towards him, her ass beautifully sculpted and his for the taking.

By now, the shots had wormed their way to every corner of the trio’s systems, making them feel like they were made of bubbles and flames. They didn’t notice anything around them anymore, not Peridot making commentary from below or Lapis’ loud snoring. All they noticed was eachother- Opal was a purple vixen with all the right curves in all the right places, and Steven was a strong young man with the power of a bull and a bulge even bigger. 

“Are you ready?” She spoke smoothly and seductively. Steven was so drunk and so horny by now, he was drooling all over the tent in his jeans at the goddess in front of him. He didn’t even get to answer before Opal pushed him on his back, making herself at home on top of him. She swiftly took off all his clothes for him, although clumsily, and peered down at his throbbing manhood. Poor Steven was so overwhelmed, he was already dribbling pre-cum and grabbing the sheets; He had never been so aroused, not even when Connie grinded on him at one of Sour Cream’s raves.

He reached for Opal’s large, succulent breasts, squeezing them fiercely in his hands as she tossed her head back and moaned. Kneading the nipples between his fingers, Steven watched the fusion straddle his chest. Her entrance was hotter than fire, heat radiating from between her legs as warm juices trickled down his sides.  
“Ungh… Oh, STEVEN,” Opal moaned as he wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her down towards him. The light twinge of alcohol grazed their skin as they embraced a sloppy kiss, Opal shuffling her hips backwards towards Steven’s groin. Face full of hot boob and warm lips, Steven forced his tongue into her mouth with passion, nails scraping her back with lust. 

“Fuck, lay that there,” Steven mumbled into Opal’s mouth as her dripping thighs wrapped around his, her core parallel to his shaft. Opal rubbed her throbbing clit up and down against Steven’s length, rolling her hips and grinding against him as they continued a slobby affair up north. Spiked breath billowed as the 2 bodies panted, realizing how much they needed release within eachother. They didn’t need any more foreplay- alcohol had done the rest for them, now taking its full effect in the heat of the night. 

Steven was losing control of himself as both sets of Opal’s lips enveloped him. Mind slowing and heart racing, he bucked his hips up in an effort to soothe his raging boner. Pulling away from their kiss, Steven looked up at Opal’s face, glistening in the moonlight and panting in time with him. Stars, she looked so sexy, eyes narrowed in lust. He couldn’t resist himself and reached up, grabbing her shoulders as he crunched down on her neck. Opal gasped, grinding on his shaft even more as he ravaged her neck. She whimpered and pulled on his hair as he bit her warm skin, muscles folding over one another. Both of them were in absolute ecstasy, putting on a great show for Peridot and Lapis nearby.

“Damnit, I can’t take it anymore,” Opal panted, tearing her neck from Steven’s teeth and scrambling off of him. She turned facing away from him, and got on all fours, sinking down to her elbows and knees. Her voluptuous form was slick and trembling, breasts spilling out on the bed as she presented herself to him.

“Take me,” she begged sultrily as Steven sat up and took in the glorious sight in front of him. Her purple folds were glistening, paving the way to a magenta clit and core. He could feel the heat radiating from her as much as he felt his own dick throb painfully- they both needed release. Her round, plump ass and thick thighs were the Earth, and he was about to delve his way into the motherfucking Cluster.

Too drunk to warn her, he walked to her on his knees, length fully erect, and squeezed her ass before sliding his hands to her hips, grabbing tight before sinking his thick cock into her folds. Opal screeched as he penetrated her, walls closing tightly on his manhood as he groaned in desire. She was so hot, smooth, like warm velvet… he wasted no time in starting a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her. 

Never before had Pearl nor Amethyst felt something like this. His length filled them up so completely, soothing the burning feeling in Opal’s core, but intensifying it at the same time- Steven began to thrust faster and faster, slamming his hips against hers, clawing at her sides with desire. Opal responded in kind, tightening her walls around him and thrusting back to match him stroke for stroke. Steven groaned and panted, balls slapping against her ass as they fucked like animals. All four of Opal’s hands fisted the sheets as she moaned and screamed, face slamming into the pillows and almost the headboard. She felt like a volcano on Cloud 9.

“STEVEN!! OHHH STEVEN!!!” Opal screamed his name over and over as he pounded mercilessly into her pulsing cunt. She was so fucking tight, dribbling liquids all down their thighs and pooling at their knees. The bed was quickly getting soaked as Steven ravaged her to no avail. Opal felt herself building up pressure in her core as they continued, building higher as she urged him to go deeper, before suddenly-

“STEEEEEVENNNNN!!” Opal screeched as she hit climax, scorching folds clamping down as tight as possible on Steven’s dick as she poured out her sweet juices over them both. Steven felt himself enter true euphoria as his entire being was consumed with lust, finally tipping him over the edge with her..

“OOOOPAAAAAL!!” He roared as he ripped himself farther in than ever, blasting his load deep into her. Opal struggled for breath as he filled her up once more, knees trembling as her body shook from the experience. She could barely keep her eyes open, collapsing and pulling Steven down with her. Still inside her, Steven’s fatigue caught up in an instant as he fell into her mane of hair. Opal was instantly out cold, but Steven kept his head up for a few seconds, vision blurring. The last thing he saw was Lapis and Peridot doing exactly what they had done before they turned to black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is up to par, the end seems a bit choppy- but with my experience with alcohol, every end seems choppy XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, autobahn!
> 
> Next oneshot is underway...


	4. Love is an Art (Steven x Padparadscha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven brings the Off Colors some things to draw with, but somehow he and Padparadscha paint pictures of their own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, for just starting this thing I've been a terrible updater. A medley of writer's block, errands and a broken laptop have left me not much time to do anything on a keyboard.  
> These are oneshots but I feel they're tiny :/ or maybe its just me. I'm not the most detailed person when it comes to writing, but I hope I write enough to satisfy requests!
> 
> Rating: Fluff, just some cute fluff. G for general audiences.
> 
> Sightshade, this is for you! It was weird writing this one, seeing as they haven't had too much interaction, but I hope I made it cute enough, it was a fun new ship to explore! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> On another note- I am in love with the new SDCC trailers and previews that have been released!!! I can't wait!! I won't spoil them here but boy I love me some good CC content!
> 
> On yet another note- I finally got the chance to meet a baby cousin of mine. 2 months old, absolute chunky delight, babies are the purest beings alongside dogs and Padparadscha ;*

“Hey guysssWOAHH!!!” Steven yelled, toppling over Lars as they both fell over.

“Agh, Steven,” Lars grumbled as they both stood up. The Rutile Twins giggled and walked over to greet Steven, followed by Padparadscha, Rhodonite and Fluorite. Steven made periodic visits to Lars and the Off Colors, introducing them to Earth’s customs and getting to know them. Even jumpy Rhodonite was eager to learn whatever he had to offer.

Today, he had a big backpack full of paper and coloring items. He figured drawing was a good way for them to learn how to express themselves and have a little fun. Smiling as he remembered Peridot’s early drawings, he emptied the contents of the bag onto the ground for all the gems to see. They crowded around in curiosity, watching as he separated the crayons and markers.

“Whaaaat aaaare thoooossee?” Flourite rumbled as she bent down to have a closer look. The Rutiles picked up a red marker and inspected it closely, while Rhodonite poked a piece of paper. Lars looked intrigued as he picked up a pink crayon, having not been able to write or draw since he arrived on Homeworld. He smirked and got down on his belly, grabbing a few more colors and sketching something.

“That’s paper, Rhodonite, it’s what you use to write or draw on. Rutiles, you’re holding a marker. That’s used to write or draw on the paper. It’s like the crayons Lars is using,” Steven beckoned to Lars, who was coloring what appeared to be him and the Off Colors standing together. “You use them to draw or write whatever you feel like.”

“I have good news!” Padparadscha exclaimed, coming up to Steven from next to Fluorite. “Steven will bring us a new form of communication and expression!” Everyone chuckled. 

“Thanks for bringing crayons and markers Steven. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to draw,” Lars gave Steven a genuine smile, handing him his piece of paper. “Give Sadie this sketch for me. I want her to know that I’m okay with all my new friends, and that I wish she could come and meet them.” It was a cute drawing of all of them together, smiling. Not the best drawing he had ever seen, but it brought a tear. Lars had come so far.

Rhodonite smiled as she got down on her belly next to Lars, grabbing a purple marker and a green crayon. “Why don’t we all draw something for Sadie? And for the Crystal Gems on Earth? This actually looks fun,” she began scribbling, stopping for a second as she looked up, confused. “But what do we draw?”

“Anything you like. You can draw Pappy, or Fluorite, or an awesome battle sketch of the Robonoids, or some scenery of the Kindergarten,” Steven suggested, handing Padparadscha an orange crayon. 

“Thissss isss a wooonderfuuul ideeeeaaa,” Fluorite grinned, turning to Steven. “Maybeee you can heeelp Padparaadschaaa with her delaaayed tiiime. Thiiis wooould bee a gooood exerciiiise foooor heeerr.” 

Steven glanced at the pink gem, who had lifted her bangs to peer at the crayon. For the first time, he saw her eye; it was like Sapphires eye, just a delicate peach instead of blue. He blushed slightly as she giggled and held the crayon up like a baby, looking absolutely adorable.

“Pappy, let’s draw something together,” Steven beckoned for her to come over, taking a sheet of paper from his stack and setting it on the ground in front of him. Fluorite gave her a gentle nudge, ushering her over to opposite of Rhodonite and Lars, who were arguing over what to draw. Pappy put her bangs back over her eye as she knelt down, sitting on her knees holding her crayon. 

“Steven will ask me to color with him!” Pappy exclaimed, smiling wide as she held her crayon towards the paper. Everyone else had settled in and began coloring and talking, while Steven decided to take care of her.  
“Alright, just press the tip of the crayon to the paper gently, like that. Try tracing it to draw…”

-

About 2 hours later, the gang had created a thick pile of drawings and cards, as well as broken a few crayons and smushed just as many markers. Lars even added a few origami pieces for fun, but the ripped attempts of Rhodonite and the Rutiles lay crumpled nearby. Steven and Pappy were almost finished with their last drawing when the others decided to go on patrol. 

“Hey guys, we’re going to go scout the area one last time before Steven leaves. You gonna be okay for a few minutes?” Lars jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at an empty corridor. Steven nodded as Pappy continued filling in the background. 

“Don’t worry, we can hold down the fort back here. Stay safe,” Steven waved bye as the group turned and headed out. He looked over at Pappy, who had finished coloring and held her hands to her face with pride. 

“We will finish this drawing and it will turn out beautiful!” She squealed. Steven picked up the drawing and inspected it. It turned out pretty good considering the Rutiles broke the black crayon early on- it was Steven and Pappy holding hands and jumping up, smiling. She had even taken it upon herself to detail all the exit holes of the background, complete with shading. For crayons and neither of them being the best at drawing, it looked great. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Steven complimented. “Let’s add it to the pile.” But Pappy had reached over and disassembled the pile, looking at each piece of paper and fiddling with the paper cranes and fortune tellers. She giggled as she tugged on the tail and head of a crane, making the wings flap.

“Aww Pap, we gotta keep it neat!” Steven grumbled as he picked up the drawings. While sorting them so they all lay on the same side, he decided to look at them. One was Sadie with a flower crown, another had Fluorite lying on her side like a French model- yet another had the Rutiles in a comic strip calling each other the uglier twin in a mirror. Steven laughed as he paged through the rest, not noticing as Pappy gathered the drawings together. She reached for the last drawing Steven was holding, Rhodonite striking a model pose. As she reached, he turned towards her by mistake, so her hand closed his instead of the piece of paper. He turned red in the face as Pappy held fast, her soft hand giving him butterflies, before she used her free hand to take the paper from him instead. Neither of them spoke for a minute as Steven’s face matched the color of Pappy herself.

“I will comfort Steven and let him know I care about him,” She spoke softly, guiding him gently to sit down next to her, hand slipping its way to clasp his fingers. “He must know that we all appreciate him and love him very much.”

Steven smiled, tracing the facets of her gem with his fingers. Looking to his left at the set of light pink hair, he leaned closer to her in affection.

“I like the way you put things. You don’t worry others over an uncertain future, you just make the past and present sound more beautiful. You inspire your friends and give them a positive outlook every day, and that’s something no normal gem can do.”

Pappy stayed silent, but rubbed her thumb gently across Steven’s hand, leaning on his shoulder as they both looked out at the drawings and corridor, air still, atmosphere sweet.

“I don’t live behind the moment- I simply savor the moment.” And with that she leaned upwards and gave him a cute little kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Sightshade!
> 
> Next oneshot is underway...


	5. Space Militia (Army x Navy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Rubies that are lost in space find themselves in eachother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: F for Fluff, harmless fluff (and C for cute)
> 
> For A !ko - I enjoyed this one, I made it extra short and extra sweet. "Rubies are dumb" so it only seemed right to have them get straight to the point ;)
> 
> I hope the rest of you enjoy! 
> 
> I'm so surprised this story got as many requests and hits as it did so quickly, and I'm very glad! I'm not the most talented writer in the world but I hope I can make a decent mark on AO3! I just hope I don't make anybody terribly impatient, I do have a life outside my keyboard :/

“Oh dear! Where is everybody? It’s been a few days now, and I really miss the company…” Navy called out to the nearby asteroids, spinning slowly as she drifted in the void of space. Grunting as she collided with a piece of space debris, she pushed it out of the way and curled into a ball, pining for the comfort of her team. If it weren’t for those blasted Crystal Gems, she would be right back in her Roaming Eye, listening to the chatter of the squad. Doc would be explaining to everyone that they needed to find Jasper ASAP, Eyeball would be agreeing with a monotone glare, Leggy would be sitting in the back asking who Yellow Diamond was, and Army…

Navy’s cheeks turned a deep scarlet when she remembered her tough comrade. Army, in particular, would be devising some battle plan in case they ran into the Crystal Gems, and asking which flex pose would be most impressive to Jasper. Then she would start flexing all over the place, showing off her facets, turning and asking her, “How do I look? Tough?”

Navy sighed, wishing she could find Army and jump onto her floof of hair again. As hardcore as Army presented herself to be, she had a special soft spot for Navy, holding her hand when they sat side by side in the Roaming Eye, or leading her protectively when they explored foreign planets. Occasionally they would claim to “repair the ship” while the others went on the mission, only to seal the door and horse around inside, adjusting the size settings and playing games, like “Guess the Gem”. Navy felt butterflies flip inside her as she reminisced fondly over these memories, cheekily smiling at herself. She was her big brave soldier.

She looked out in front of her, managing to stop her spin and stay upright (or what seemed like upright), as she spotted a funny looking asteroid coming towards her awfully fast. Huh, that asteroid is pinker than the usual brown… No wait, it’s red… with legs… and a floof… And a unibrow… Navy squinted as the shape got larger, but her eyes widened quickly as the figure began to scream as it hurtled closer. The last thing she picked out was the faceted gem on her left shoulder before they collided with 2 large “OOF”’s.

“Navy?” A familiar husky voice chirped as they drifted apart. Navy was upside down to her, but she could still see the cute little grin plastered on the other gem’s face.

“Oh, Army! It’s you! I was beginning to worry about you and- wait, I am still worrying! Oh dear, where even ARE we?” The anxious gem began to fret, remembering they were both still stranded in deep space. “I’m sorry Army, it’s just that-“

“Navy please, calm down. I’m here, and two is always better than one, right?” Army smirked, extending her hands out and back. “We’ll figure something out. But right now, I’m just glad my little soldier is okay.” She smiled as she began to turn herself upright, turning just a deep crimson. 

Navy brought herself closer, ecstatic to be with her comrade again. The two embraced, hugging tight and giggling to no end, before Navy frowned and gave Army a pouty look.

“But we’re still lost,” she whined. Army scoffed before putting her hands on Navy’s shoulders in reassurance, then slinking them to her waist and pulling her in so close their noses touched. Navy swore she lit the surrounding dark matter on fire, judging by how heated her face grew and how her insides melted. 

“The only things I’m lost in are your eyes,” Army breathed, giving Navy a peck on the lips before sliding her hands under her armpits and picking her up, placing her on top of her poofy hair. Navy gazed star struck at the sun star itself, while Army crossed her arms in triumph. 

She was so gonna score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be as short as the Rubies but I hope it was as fluffy as their hair! 
> 
> Next one shot is underway...


End file.
